monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentina Tatzel
"Sometimes, When i'm really into a book I can not get out.." -Valentina in her bio. Valentina tatzel is owned by Mama mittens |color_box = Blue|Title = Transfer student from Italy}} About Past Valentina Tatzel came to america From Rome due to hatred of her family. Her mother the Tatzelwurm, found monster high and instantly enrolled her because she knew that Valentina would be safe. On valentinas' first day she was alone...she didn't know how to make friends because most of the people back at her old home hated her and spit upon her. No one took her in until heather found her sitting alone and heather asked if she wanted to be her friend and valentina said yes I would. That begun a new story for valentina soon forgetting her horrible past... Family Valentina has one younger sister by the name of 'Ana tatzel'. And Valentina has French cousin By the name of 'Collete Gévaudan'. Whose The daughter of "the beast of Gévaudan." Romance Valentina didn't see anyone in her interest, but yet it was the other way around. But a pure blood vampire Named Adrian took a liking towards her. After Adrian got Valentina alone to tell her about his feelings Valentina was swept off her feet and said yes to him. Friends Valentina has two best friends, which is Heather burns and Muireall ness. To Valentina, Muireall, and heather 'saved' her from the darkness of her past, and brought her up to the surface of happiness. Appearance Valentina is usually wearing stockings, striped horizontally, wearing a black dress, kinda girly Gothic. Her hair is a deep navy blue, and she has straight cut bangs. her skin is a pale-grayish. Persona Valentina has a sweet, shy persona, which is her. She loves to love things, and does not have a bad heart. She does not mean harm to anyone or anything. She is a Caregiver. She loves the whole just about love, she is a typical romantic. Likes Speaking of being a romantic, Valentina is from the country of fine art, and poetry. Val has a passion for writing, and poetry and art. She loves to dive into great books, and never come out of her world of words and air. She is very fond of Shakespeare's work. Birthday Valentinas' birthday is on November 4th, and is a Scorpio. Gallary valentina tatzel.png|Main outfit valentina day off.png school club.png|School club; Journalism club scaris with adrian.png|Rotland with Adrian. valentina new scaremester.png|New scaremester Super sweet 16 valentina.png|Super sweet 16th birthday bash Best friends.png i dont know....jpg Monster parent Valentina is the daughter of the Tatzelwurm. This Italian mythical monster that said to have the head of a cat and a body of a snake. Trivia -Valentina is based off of Stocking anarchy from the anime series panty and stocking. -Val is never ever seen anywhere without wearing a pair of horizontally striped stockings. -she is also based around the character Rochelle goyal. -Val seems to have a love for Loli goth clothing, which she is Italian, and back in the old times of Europe the goth era was pretty big. -Valentinas' birthday is on national candy day= and Valentina has a big sweet tooth for sweets, such as candy. Category:Original Characters Category:Italian Category:European Mythology Category:Females Category:Tatzelwurm